The invention relates to novel substituted 3-aryl-pyrazoles, to processes for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
It is known that certain substituted 3-aryl-pyrazoles have herbicidal properties (cf. EP-A-361114, EP-A-447055, WO-A-92/02509, WO-A-92/06962, WO-A-94/26109, WO-A-95/33728, WO-A-97/40018, WO-A-97/46535). However, the herbicidal activity of these compounds and their compatibility with crop plants are not always entirely satisfactory.
Substituted 3-aryl-pyrazoles have the general formula (I) 
n, Q, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, and X are as described.
This invention, accordingly, provides the novel substituted 3-aryl-pyrazoles of the general formula (I) 
in which
n represents the numbers 0, 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5,
Q represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur), SO, SO2, NH or N(C1-C4-alkyl),
R1 represents hydrogen, represents optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkenyl or alkinyl having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl group and optionally 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety,
R2 represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl- or C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkenylthio, alkinyl, alkinyloxy or alkinylthio having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl group and optionally 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety,
R3 represents hydrogen, halogen or optionally cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl- or C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R4 represents hydrogen, cyano, thiocarbamnoyl or halogen,
R5 represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, halogen, or represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and
X represents hydroxyl, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, represents in each case optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-, C1-C4-alkyl-carbonyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl-, C1-C4-alkylamino-carbonyl- or di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-amino-carbonyl-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl or alkylamino having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms, represents dialkylamino having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or alkylaminocarbonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, represents dialkylaminocarbonyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl-, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl- or di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-amino-carbonyl-substituted alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulphonylamino, alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkinyl, alkinyloxy or alkinyloxycarbonyl having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms,
except for the previously known compounds 4-chloro-3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(4-nitro-phenoxy)-phenyl]-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole, 4-chloro-3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenoxy)-phenyl]-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole, 4-chloro-3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(2-nitro-4-trifluoromethyl-phenoxy)-phenyl]-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole and 4-chloro-3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethyl-phenoxy)-phenyl]-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole (cf. WO-A-92/06962 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,571).
In the definition, the hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, are in each case straight-chain or branchedxe2x80x94including in combination with heteroatoms, such as in alkoxy.
Preferred substituents of the radicals listed in the formula (I) shown above are explained below:
n preferably represents the numbers 0, 1, 2 or 3.
Q preferably represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur), SO, SO2, NH or N(CH3).
R1 preferably represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine- and/or bromine-substituted propenyl, butenyl, propinyl or butinyl, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl.
R2 preferably represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl- or ethylsulphonyl-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine- and/or bromine-substituted propenyl, butenyl, propenyloxy, butenyloxy, propenylthio, butenylthio, propinyl, butinyl, propinyloxy, butinyloxy, propinylthio or butinylthio, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl.
R3 preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, n- or i-propylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulfonyl-, n- or i-propylsulphonyl-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl.
R4 preferably represents hydrogen, cyano, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
R5 preferably represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl.
X preferably represents hydroxyl, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, represents in each case optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, n- or i-propylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulphonyl-, n- or i-propylsulphonyl-, acetyl-, propionyl-, n- or i-butyroyl-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl-, methylaminocarbonyl-, ethylaminocarbonyl-, n- or i-propylaminocarbonyl-, dimethylaminocarbonyl- or diethylaminocarbonyl-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, represents methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylamino, represents dimethylamino or diethylamino, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl or ethylaminocarbonyl, represents dimethylaminocarbonyl or diethylaminocarbonyl, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, methylaminocarbonyl-, ethylaminocarbonyl- or dimethylaminocarbonyl-substituted acetylamino, propionylamino, n- or i-butyroylamino, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methylsulphonylamino, ethylsulphonylamino, n- or i-propylsulphonylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylsulphonylamino, ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, represents propenyloxy, butenyloxy, propenyloxycarbonyl, butenyloxycarbonyl, ethinyl, propinyl, butinyl, propinyloxy, butinyloxy, propinyloxycarbonyl or butinyloxycarbonyl.
n particularly preferably represents the numbers 1 or 2.
Q particularly preferably represents O (oxygen) or S (sulphur).
R1 particularly preferably represents hydrogen or represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl or ethyl.
R2 particularly preferably represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl.
R3 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, chlorine or bromine.
R4 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine.
R5 particularly preferably represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, chlorine, bromine, methyl or trifluoromethyl.
X particularly preferably represents nitro, chlorine or fluorine represents in each case optionally cyano-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl-, methylaminocarbonyl-, ethylaminocarbonyl-, n- or i-propylaminocarbonyl-, dimethylaminocarbonyl- or diethylamino-carbonylsubstituted methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy or ethenyl.
Q very particularly preferably represents O (oxygen).
R5 very particularly preferably represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl or trifluoromethyl.
R5 most preferably represents cyano.
Preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings given above as being preferred.
Particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings given above as being particularly preferred.
Very particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings given above as being very particularly preferred.
A further very particularly preferred group are the compounds of the general formula (IA) 
in which
R1 represents methyl,
R2 represents methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, difluoromethoxy, methylthio, methylsulphinyl or methylsulphonyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, chlorine or bromine,
R4 represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents cyano or thiocarbamoyl, and
X represents in each case optionally cyano-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, n- or i-propoxy-carbonyl-, methylaminocarbonyl-, ethylaminocarbonyl-, n- or i-propylamino-carbonyl-, dimethylaminocarbonyl- or diethylaminocarbonyl-substituted methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy or ethenyl.
A further very particularly preferred group are the compounds of the general formula (IB) 
in which
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and X are each as defined above.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation. These radical definitions can be combined with each other at will, i.e. including combinations between the given preferred ranges.
Examples of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention are listed in the groups below. 
Here, X has the meanings given in the list below:
carboxymethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, n- and i-propoxycarbonylmethyl, carboxyethyl, methoxycarbonylethyl, ethoxycarbonylethyl, n- and i-propoxycarbonylethyl, carboxymethoxy, methoxycarbonylmethoxy, ethoxycarbonylmethoxy, n- and i-propoxycarbonylmethoxy, 1-carboxy-ethoxy, 1-methoxycarbonylethoxy, 1-ethoxycarbonyl-ethoxy, 1-(n-propoxycarbonyl)-ethoxy, 1-(i-propoxycarbonyl)-ethoxy, 2-carboxyethenyl, 2-methoxycarbonyl-ethenyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylethenyl, 2-(n-propoxycarbonyl)-ethenyl, 2-(i-propoxycarbonyl)-ethenyl. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1. 
Here, X has the meanings given above in Group 1.
The novel substituted 3-aryl-pyrazoles of the general formula (I) have interesting biological properties. In particular, they have strong herbicidal activity.
The novel substituted 3-aryl-pyrazoles of the general formula (I) are obtained when
(a) 3-halogenophenyl-pyrazoles of the general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are each as defined above and
X1 represents halogen
are reacted with aryl compounds of the general formula (III) 
in which
xe2x80x83n, Q and X are each as defined above
or with metal salts of compounds of the general formula (III),
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or when
(b) substituted 3-phenyl-pyrazoles of the general formula (IV) 
in which
xe2x80x83Q, R1, R2, R3 and R4 are each as defined above
or metal salts of compounds of the general formula (IV) are reacted with diaryliodonium compounds of the general formula (V) 
xe2x80x83in which
n and X are as defined above and
X2 represents halogen,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
Using, for example, 4-chloro-3-(4-cyano-2,5-difluoro-phenyl)-5-difluoromethoxy-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole and methyl 2-mercapto-benzoate as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (a) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 4-bromo-3-(4-cyano-2-fluoro-5-hydroxy-phenyl)-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole and diphenyliodonium chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (b) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the 3-halogenophenyl-pyrazoles to be used as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (II), R1, R2, R3 and R4 each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1, R2, R3 and R4.
The starting materials of the general formula (II) are known and/or can be prepared by processes which are known per se (cf. WO-A-97/40018, WO-A-97/46535).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the aryl compounds further to be used as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention. In the general formula (III), n, Q and X each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for n, Q and X.
Suitable metal salts of compounds of the formula (III) are preferably the alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts, in particular the sodium and potassium salts.
The starting materials of the general formula (III) are known organic chemicals for synthesis.
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the substituted 3-phenyl-pyrazoles to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (IV), Q, R1, R2, R3 and R4 each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q, R1, R2, R3 and R4.
Starting materials of the general formula (IV) are known and/or can be prepared by processes which are known per se (cf. WO-A-97/40018, WO-A-97/46535).
Suitable metal salts of compounds of the formula (IV) are preferably the alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts, in particular the sodium and potassium salts.
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the diaryliodonium compounds further to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention. In the general formula (V), n and X each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for n and X.
The starting materials of the general formula (V) are known and/or can be prepared by processes which are known per se (cf. J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I 1987, 241-249).
The processes according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the general formula (I) are preferably carried out using diluents. Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention are, in addition to water, especially inert organic solvents. These include, in particular, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether; ketones, such as acetone, butanone or methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or butyronitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-formanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate, sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
Suitable reaction auxiliaries for the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention are, in general, the customary inorganic or organic bases or acid acceptors. These preferably include alkali metal or alkaline earth metal acetates, amides, carbonates, bicarbonates, hydrides, hydroxides or alkoxides, such as, for example, sodium acetate, potassium acetate or calcium acetate, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide or calcium amide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or calcium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate or calcium bicarbonate, lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride or calcium hydride, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide or potassium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide; furthermore also basic organic nitrogen compounds, such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, ethyl-diisopropylamine, N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyl-dicyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethyl-aniline, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-, 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-dimethyl- and 3,5-dimethyl-pyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methyl-pyridine, 4-dimethylamino-pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2,2,2]octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]-non-5-ene (DBN), or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]-undec-7-ene (DBU).
Other suitable reaction auxiliaries for the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention are phase-transfer catalysts. Examples of such catalysts which may be mentioned are:
tetrabutylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium chloride, tetraoctylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium hydrogensulphate, methyl-trioctylammonium chloride, hexadecyl-trimethylammonium chloride, hexadecyl-trimethylammonium bromide, benzyl-trimethylammonium chloride, benzyl-triethylammonium chloride, benzyl-trimethylammonium hydroxide, benzyl-triethylammonium hydroxide, benzyl-tributylammonium chloride, benzyl-tributylammonium bromide, tetrabutylphosphonium bromide, tetrabutylphosphonium chloride, tributyl-hexadecylphosphonium bromide, butyl-triphenylphosphonium chloride, ethyl-trioctylphosphonium bromide, tetraphenylphosphonium bromide.
When carrying out the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
The processes according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the processes according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
For carrying out the process according to the invention, the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess of one of the components. The reaction is generally carried out in a suitable diluent in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, and the reaction mixture is generally stirred at the required temperature for a number of hours. Work-up is carried out by customary methods (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weed killers. By weeds in the broadest sense, there are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesirable. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindemia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus and Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous crop plants of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis and Cucurbita.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cynodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus and Apera.
Monocotyledonous crop plants of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus and Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
The active compounds according to the invention are suitable, depending on the concentration, for the total control of weeds, for example on industrial terrain and railway tracks, and on paths and squares with or without tree plantings. Likewise, the active compounds according to the invention can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial cultures, for example forests, decorative tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on lawns, sports fields and pasture-land, and for the selective control of weeds in annual cultures.
The compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention have strong herbicidal activity and a broad spectrum of activity when applied to the soil and to the above-ground parts of plants. To a certain extend they are also suitable for the selective control of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous crops, both pre-emergence and post-emergence.
To a certain extend, the compounds of the general formula (I) also have fungicidal activity, in particular against mildew.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusting agents, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and very fine capsules in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersing agents and/or foam-forming agents.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, suitable liquid solvents are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example, ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates, suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example, crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, as well as synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam-forming agents are: for example, nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates as well as protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersing agents are: for example, lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latexes, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, as well as natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Further additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyes, such as alizarin dyes, azo dyes and metal phthalocyanine dyes, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general contain between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
For controlling weeds, the active compounds according to the invention, such as or in the form of their formulations, can also be used as mixtures with known herbicides, finished formulations or tank mixes being possible.
Possible components for the mixtures are known herbicides, for example acetochlor, acifluorfen(-sodium), aclonifen, alachlor, alloxydim(-sodium), ametryne, amidocifor, amidosulfuron, anilofos, asulam, atrazine, azafenidin, azimsulfuron, benazolin(-ethyl), benfuresate, bensulfuron(-methyl), bentazon, benzofenap, benzoylprop(-ethyl), bialaphos, bifenox, bispyribac(-sodium), bromobutide, bromofenoxim, bromoxynil, butachlor, butroxydim, butylate, cafenstrole, caloxydim, carbetamide, carfentrazone(-ethyl), chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chloridazon, chlorimuron(-ethyl), chlornitrofen, chlorsulfuron, chlortoluron, cinidon(-ethyl), cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clethodim, clodinafop(-propargyl), clomazone, clomeprop, clopyralid, clopyrasulfuron(-methyl), cloransulam(-methyl), cumyluron, cyanazine, cybutryne, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron, cycloxydim, cyhalofop(-butyl), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, 2,4-DP, desmedipham, diallate, dicamba, diclofop(-methyl), diclosulam, diethatyl(-ethyl), difenzoquat, diflufenican, diflufenzopyr, dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dimexyflam, dinitramine, diphenamid, diquat, dithiopyr, diuron, dymron, epoprodan, EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron(-methyl), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen, ethoxysulfuron, etobenzanid, fenoxaprop(-P-ethyl), flamprop(-isopropyl), flamprop(-isopropyl-L), flamprop(-methyl), flazasulfuron, fluazifop(-P-butyl), fluazolate, flucarbazone, flufenacet, flumetsulam, flumiclorac(-pentyl), flumioxazin, flumipropyn, flumetsulam, fluometuron, fluorochloridone, fluoroglycofen(-ethyl), flupoxam, flupropacil, flurpyrsulfuron(-methyl, -sodium), flurenol(-butyl), fluridone, fluroxypyr(-meptyl), flurprimidol, flurtamone, fluthiacet(-methyl), fluthiamide, fomesafen, glufosinate(-ammonium), glyphosate(-isopropylammonium), halosafen, haloxyfop(-ethoxyethyl), haloxyfop(-P-methyl), hexazinone, imazamethabenz(-methyl), imazamethapyr, imazamox, imazapic, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, iodosulfuron, ioxynil, isopropalin, isoproturon, isouron, isoxaben, isoxachlortole, isoxaflutole, isoxapyrifop, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, MCPA, MCPP, mefenacet, mesotrione, metamitron, metazachlor, methabenzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, (alpha-)metolachlor, metosulam, metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron(-methyl), molinate, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, neburon, nicosulfuron, norflurazon, orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, oxasulfuron, oxaziclomefone, oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pelargonic acid, pendimethalin, pentoxazone, phenmedipham, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron(-methyl), prometryn, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propisochlor, propyzamide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron, pyraflufen(-ethyl), pyrazolate, pyrazosulfuron(-ethyl), pyrazoxyfen, pyribenzoxim, pyributicarb, pyridate, pyriminobac(-methyl), pyrithiobac(-sodium), quinchlorac, quinmerac, quinoclamine, quizalofop(-P-ethyl), quizalofop(-P-tefuryl), rimsulfuron, sethoxydim, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone, sulfometuron(-methyl), sulfosate, sulfosulfuron, tebutam, tebuthiuron, tepraloxydim, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor, thiafluamide, thiazopyr, thidiazimin, thifensulfuron(-methyl), thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tralkoxydim, triallate, triasulfuron, tribenuron(-methyl), triclopyr, tridiphane, trifluralin and triflusulfuron.
Mixtures with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellents, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, are also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing or scattering.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied either before or after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a substantial range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the amounts used are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 g and 5 kg per ha.